Dancing
by MyEyesAdoredYou
Summary: Callie and Arizona hit a bump in their relationship.


It has been a while, but the beat is driving my body and these dangerous curves are proving too much to handle for the armatures around me. The mass of bodies move as one, lulling me into a gratifying haze of lights, booze, and sweat. I feel hands creep around my hips and settle just below my belly button ring. Instinctively I jerk back grinding into this faceless stranger; telling myself that it is okay to revel in another's touch, hey we all can pretend right?

"Let me see you get low."

The voice in my ear is a growl and I almost don't hear it, but tonight is all about primal needs so my body drops to the floor and swivels back up how these Latina curves were built to move. I throw my arms around her neck and work her like a pole. Anywhere else, and these moves would get me arrested. But tonight, yeah tonight I will do anything to forget what she did to me.

_12 hours earlier_

"_So you got any big plans tonight Torres? Maybe ones that involve barely clad women and pillow fights?"_

"_Shut it Mark, Arizona and I are just going to stay in and have pizza. Nothing special, we don't want to overdo our three month anniversary."_

"_That's too bad I think she really would have enjoyed the pillow fights."_

"_You really are a manwhore. Hey Yang! Wait up!"_

_Christina hesitated for an instant, then kept on walking in search of someone to cut open, or impale with her pen._

"_Thanks for waiting, geez"_

"_Eh I figured you would catch up. Or you would hurt yourself trying, and I would get to fix you."_

"_You really are twisted you know that?"_

"_Says the woman who dates roller skates and rainbows."_

"_Whatever. I need you to do me a favor…"_

"_Hold it right there. Don't explain, or go into detail or whatever. Just stop. I will be at Owen's all night and I don't want to know your plans so don't tell me."_

"_Thanks you're the best!" Callie ran away in search of her sunshine._

"_How about you repay me by stealing me a great cardio surgery!" Christina yelled, but Callie was too far down the hall to hear her. _

_Callie walked up to the nurses' station in the pediatric wing, and casually leaned against the counter. While waiting for her blonde she overheard the nurses talking about their plans for the night._

"_You guys will never guess who I am going on a date with tonight!"_

"_That is probably because we don't care and because you are just looking to bed every woman who will sleep with you."_

"_Even if that is true, which it isn't, you guys will want to hear this." A few other interested nurses gathered around their little conversation. "I am going on a date with Arizona Robbins!"_

"_No you are not, she is like head over heels in love with that ortho chick. Anyone can see that."_

"_Yeah well then why did she say 'it's a date' and do that cute little smile with the dimples, huh?"_

_Callie couldn't listen to any more of this non sense. She decided to go back to her apartment, and wait for Arizona there. The nurse had no idea what she was talking about and Arizona would be over after her shift ended. Right?_

_Two hours and 5 voicemail messages later, when the disgustingly romantic candles she had lit had burned out, Callie broke down and called Mark to see if Arizona was still at the hospital._

"_Mark, please just tell me she is stuck in surgery."_

"_I am sorry Cal, but she left here a while ago. I am pretty sure she left alone if that makes it any better?"_

"_Not really, but thanks anyway." Defeated she closed her phone and chucked it against the wall. It shattered into hundreds of pieces, kinda like her heart except her heart was currently being held by one bubbly peds doctor so she really had no idea if it had shattered or if Arizona just threw it into the nearest river. _

_Callie searches for the alcohol she knows Christina has hidden for those special nights when Meredith comes over, and as the tequila burns down her throat she decides that she needs to go out dancing. With the bottle still in her hand, she finds those tight dark jeans that make her look flawless and throws on a shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. With one last swing the bottle is empty, so she throws it to the floor with her discarded clothes and inhibitions. _

"_Calliope are you home?"_

_Callie freezes halfway out of her bedroom door. She is at a loss of what to do. Did the date not go well? Was she here to pick up her toothbrush so she could spend the night with the slutty nurse and not feel gross in the morning? _

"_There you are. Sorry I am late, can we still watch the…what are you wearing?"_

"_No. Don't you come in here and pretend like everything is okay."_

"_Okay…I am confused, and I would still like to know why you are dressed like that."_

"_Where were you tonight? Hospital? No Mark said you left hours ago. Hmm did you go for a walk? Nope it is typical Seattle torrential downpour. I guess that leaves going on a date with a slutty nurse. And I can wear whatever the hell I want to. Move, get out of my way."_

"_Calliope where is this coming from?"_

"_Where is this coming from?! I heard the nurses talking today about going out on a date with you! You are my girlfriend! You seriously think I would be okay with that?"_

"_Well it has never bothered you before…"_

"_Wait. You have done this before?"_

"_Well yeah"_

"_Oh my god. I can't believe I was so stupid. I loved you! I fell in love with you while you were off gallivanting with all the women in Seattle. God I am so stupid. I need to get out of here."_

_The tears fell down Callie's face as she ran from Arizona who stood there speechless. _

I stood there, in the doorway to her bedroom not knowing what to think. Before I knew it my legs were crumbling to the ground, and I finally felt it, the loss of Calliope Torres. I knew what I was doing, dating other women trying to push her away. She was going to do it to me, why shouldn't I do it to her first? Except now I just lost the only person who has ever truly loved me.

"Hello? Torres are you in here? You know it is not good to leave your door open like that. Ax murders could come in and kill…Robbins? What happened to you? Where is Callie?"

"She left me. Well that's not fair. I drove her away."

"What did you do?"

"I was seeing other women, but I swear it was only because I thought she was going to get tired of the sunshine and rainbows and leave me first."

"For being such a good surgeon you really are an idiot."

"I know, I know and now I lost the girl I love and possibly the only woman to ever actually love me and"

"Hold up. Wait, you love Torres?"

"Of course I do. How could you not. I mean she is caring and strong yet vulnerable. Too smart for her own good and sexy as hell. She is understanding and she loves with all her heart no matter how many times other people have hurt her. I am just sorry I had to be one of those people."

"Okay so how are you going to fix this?"

"Did you not hear the part about her leaving me, and me not going after her? Meaning I have absolutely no idea where she has gone to."

"Get up right now. Come on get up. Okay, when Callie is upset and needs to blow off steam she dances."

"So your genius plan is for me to go to every club in Seattle until I find her?"

"No, I am saying you go to the one down the street because she left her wallet on the counter and that is the only club she can get into because she knows the bouncer."

"Oh my god I have to go. Thank you Mark!"

"Just take care of her okay? No more hurting her."

"Of course, no more heartache."

As soon as I got to the club I knew she had to be here. The music was so loud I could not hear myself think, and there were people packed from wall to wall. I moved through the mass of people, pushing sweaty bodies out of my way. As I worked my way deeper and deeper into the center of the mass I saw her. She still takes my breath away every time she moves her body. She has such control, and yet she is so wild. Then I noticed those hands. The ones roaming her body in ways only I am allowed to. I am not a jealous person, but in that moment I saw red. No one touches her like that except for me when we are behind closed doors.

"I will give you three seconds to get the hell out of here or I swear to God I will break both of your hands."

"Wooo, chill hunny we are dancing here, and you are totally ruining my chances. This chick is so easy!"

"That was a very stupid thing to say." I swung my fist just like my father taught me, and punched her square in the face. I grabbed Calliope's wrist and dragged her outside.

"What the hell was that Arizona?! You have no right to come in here and man handle me like you own me."

"Your right I don't own you, but I should. Now listen I know I was stupid. I know that. But please just hear me out. I was scared okay? No one has ever loved me before so the thought that you loved me never even crossed my mind. I went on dates with other women because I was scared that you would leave me and then I would have nothing left. That was foolish and selfish I know, but if you could just give me a chance. If you could continue to love me through this one mistake, I will spend the rest of my life making up for it. I will do anything if you would forgive me, and just keep on loving me just one more day."

Tears were streaming down my face, and I was too nervous to look up into those passionate dark chocolate pools. She could break me right here, right now. I know she has every right to let me go and tell me she can't forgive me. I am just about to slink away in defeat when I hear her mumble.

"Anything? Will you tattoo Callie's Bitch on your ass?"

"Okay sure if that's what it takes let's go."

I start to pull her towards the street when she stops me.

"Arizona wait I was just kidding. I can't stop loving you no matter how hard I try not to."

"Good. Stop trying. Just love me because I love you so so much."

That was it. Her lips were on mine in a blaze of fire and passion and my mind was blissfully blank. When we came up for air I saw the smile on her face, which I was pretty sure was mirrored on mine, and I knew we were going to be okay.

"Let's go home and we can talk more about that tattoo."


End file.
